


Momentous Meeting

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, ares au where they meet, they deserve to meet ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: He never expects to cross paths with some soccer loving dork, but...maybe it's not such a bad thing after all.





	Momentous Meeting

Another unnecessary fight had driven him away from those he knew. Lashing out was the last thing he wanted to do, but Karasu knew just how to get under his skin at the wrong times. He knew better than to fall for his taunts, but when the day was going from bad to worse, sometimes it just didn't matter what he said.

A sigh escapes Tobitaka, a hand pressing against his cut cheek. The pain was still fresh, stinging. It wasn't the only injury he sustained, but the one that bothered him the most. He knew there would be bruises waiting to cover his skin within the next few days as well. Those would be sore and a literal pain to deal with.

The leader wanted to excuse himself from the gang, not wanting to make any more poor decisions while in this mood. He had to give a reassuring, "I'll be fine," to a worried Suzume. It never felt right playing off his injuries as nothing to him, but he couldn't let the other boy worry too much over him. He'd be fine.

Tobitaka finds himself in an empty, unused lot; one that he'd come upon before and took solace in the privacy that came with it. While he was certain that he wasn't the only one who'd been here before, he had yet to cross paths with another here. And this spot wasn't too out of the way. Anyone could come across it. The lot was only hidden by a wooden fence, a rarely used soccer pitch on the other side. It had become more of a playground for younger children, but the goals were still in place, worn and withering away from lack of use.

The gangster presses his back against the fence, letting his body rest upon it before slowly sliding to the ground. He let out a breath once he hit the dirt, eyes lifted to look at the familiar scenery. It was anything but beautiful, but it was a familiar sight to him. A small area of unfinished work, items tossed aside as they never fulfilled their use. Tires, steel bars, wooden planks, some other types of steel he could only guess would have been used in construction. Weeds were beginning to sprout, plant life overtaking the dirt here. There was the occasional litter thrown about here, mostly wrappers and small things possibly coming from the children who would play on the other side of this fence. It really was a mess of a spot, but it was silent, peaceful. His own getaway from the world.

His head tilts back, letting it hit the fence as his gaze turns up to the sky. The light from the sun was beginning to be swallowed up by the moon's rising darkness. That orange tint of the sky was beginning to fade, but it left an amusing sight. A part of him yearned to stay long enough to see the stars, but another urged him to return home before it got too late. If he wasn't hurt, he'd listen to the former.

The gangster holds his breath, lets it out. His body falls limp, finally getting the rest it deserved after this harsh day. It was the perfect chance to just doze off. No one would find him and he'd get a good sleep. Maybe a quick nap-

Footsteps startle him, making his eyes shoot wide open. His body quickly goes on defense as he surveys the area. He tried to identify the sound of those steps. They weren't a child's running about on the other side of this barrier. There was no voice to accompany it either. Only feet hitting grass and dirt, and getting closer and closer and closer.

He doesn't have to wait for much longer when he finds the culprit coming from around the ends of the fence. A boy, perhaps the same age as him wearing an orange headband, appears. Bright brown eyes search the area before coming to a firm halt when they find their way to the gangster sitting on the ground.

"Oh! Hey! I didn't know anyone else was here!"

The boy greets him with a cheery smile. It's strange to be greeted in such a way. Most people would only shoot him a look of unease or fright. This kid probably didn't know who or what he was if he could greet him like so.

The gangster turns his head, lets out a huff and remains silent. His private moment was interrupted, ruined. But, it had been good while it lasted. If only he had a few more minutes to truly relax…

"Are you hurt?"

When he looks back to the stranger, he sees a worried look on him. Confusion strikes him before recalling the noticeable injury on his face. It was too late to try and hide it now.

"I'm fine."

The answer stops the boy from approaching, but that concerned look doesn't waver. His stare is still upon him and maybe, Tobitaka thinks, that he's taking in the sight of a slightly beaten up gangster. With this silence, he takes his chance to stand, forcing himself to his feet. He should go before the boy gets himself into trouble.

"I can get you a bandage if you want. My bag is…" The boy pauses as he pats his hip. "My bag is on the other side! I'll be right back!"

Tobitaka opens his mouth, wanting to give a, "no thanks," but it doesn't leave his mouth in time. The boy, with a rather determined look, had turned and ran back from where he came. There was no option to decline his offer, sadly.

A sigh is let out, his hand going to his pocket to pull out a comb to fix his hair. He considers simply disappearing before he returns. He wishes he had the energy to just make a dash in the other direction. In the end, he remains here, comb being slipped back into his pocket before the other could return.

It doesn't take him long to appear with a bandage in hand, running with it held up high in the air to show it off. He heads over to Tobitaka, hand holding the bandage out as an, "oh!" escapes his lips.

"It's kinda weird accepting this from a stranger, right? So, um, my name is Endou Mamoru!"

Endou wears a bright smile, still holding out the bandage. Tobitaka stares at him before taking the item from him. Another thought of just ignoring him and leaving crosses his mind. He sighs, unable to do so when being put up against such a joyful look.

"Tobitaka Seiya," he answers.

He's not sure why giving his name makes Endou seem…happier? This kid really is a weird one, he thinks.

"I hope you're not hurt that bad. It looks like it stings, but I don't have any ointment on me to help with that…" Endou hums in thought. "If you need more, I have a couple left."

A quiet, "thanks," is let out, eyes gazing to the bandage. He notices Endou still standing there, unmoving. Except for a small step to the side, which causes Tobitaka to look back to him.

"Are those yours? Would you mind if I take a few?" Endou asks, pointing behind Tobitaka.

Confused, the gangster turns to see what he'd been pointing at. It didn't help his confusion to see that he was pointing to the pile of tires left here.

"They're not mine. Do what you want."

"Thanks!"

His answer makes the boy walk over to that pile of tires. It looks as if he's inspecting them, putting both hands onto each one to test his grip. When he finds a good one, he smiles and tries to remove it from the batch.

It's surprising to see how easy he moves them apart. Endou hadn't looked too strong, but he had no trouble with moving these tires. One by one, he sets them apart, making them easier to…carry, he assumes?

Curiosity gets the better of him as he winds up asking, "what do you need those for?"

"Hm?" Endou stops, a hand resting atop a tire to keep it from rolling away. He doesn't seem bothered by the question at all, rather the opposite, more than happy to give an answer. "It's for soccer training!"

"Soccer…training…?"

Tobitaka wasn't one for soccer. He never had been, but he knew the sport. He'd seen it being played out, by the river, at school, on television. Yet, it had never really caught his attention. But, even with his little knowledge of the sport, he was fairly certain that it didn't require any tires for it.

This kid really is odd.

"Yeah!" Endou's eyes light up. "Using tires are a great way to train! It helps with catching and endurance and a whole bunch of other stuff if you know how to use them! I'm surprised people don't use them." With eyes still bright, now curiosity begins to shine in those brown hues to.

"Do you play soccer?"

"Hmph. No."

"Huh? Why not?"

Because it just wasn't something he was interested in. Because he didn't know how to play, never learned. Because he just didn't get along with others. Because he was better off just doing his own thing.

Tobitaka only shrugs in response.

It's surprising to see how fast his face falls, how a frown takes over his features. But, that hardly lasts, a look of hope overtakes it quickly.

"You should try it sometime! It's really fun. I promise you'll have lots of fun to if you give it a chance."

He doesn't want to give it a chance. He wants to say he's fine without the sport in his life, but…theres just something with the way this guy is talking about the sport. Maybe he's just a little too tired and being swept into his hopeful attitude.

"If you've never played it before, you can always play with me sometime. I don't think I've seen you at school and the soccer club there is kinda new…" He pauses in thought for a moment. "You can always find me by the tower though! I practice there! Just look for the tree with the rope and one of these." His hand pats the tire that was underneath it.

The look on his face makes him really want to consider it. Endou just looked so…happy about this soccer sport. But, harsh thoughts held him back. He wasn't cut out to play the sport. Even if he did have strong legs- was this really for him?

Wait, was he really considering this sport now?

A sudden beep emits from Endou, startling them both. The sound comes from his wristband. He lifts it up to read the message sent out to him, a look of panic crosses his face. "Ah! It's getting really late!"

Endou looks to the tires, a thoughtful frown forming. There was no time to take all these back to his school now. He'd come back another time.

"Sorry, I have to go now. But my offer still stands! I wouldn't mind playing with you sometime, Tobitaka."

He wears such a warm smile that disappears when the tire begins to roll forward. Endou is quick to grab onto it before pushing it down to the side. With that down, he runs past the gangster, the smile returning along with a wave of, "goodbye," as he disappears past the fence.

It's quiet once that passionate soccer player leaves. It's weird. The silence he liked before is so strange now. It was as if that boy brought life to this place and it needed him here again. His presence was something else. Even if he was a strange person, he was kind.

Tobitaka glances back to the bandage that had been stuck in his hand for far too long. He lets out a short chuckle when he finally notices the soccer print on it. It seemed fitting for that kid.

Maybe he'd run into Endou again. He wouldn't mind it. And maybe he wouldn't mind trying to learn about soccer from him either.


End file.
